Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilization apparatus for aiming an instrument such as a camera at a target object, and particularly to stabilization apparatus which employs rotational rate sensors mounted on the camera platform to detect rotation of the platform from its initial position, and to generate output signals for operating torque motors to rotate the platform back to its initial position.